


Edgar Frog Vs the Dark Hand

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: The Lost Boys Stories and Crossovers [18]
Category: Jackie Chan Adventures, Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Battle, Battlefield, Challenges, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Magic, Magic-Users, Talismans, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 04:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10454877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: What happens when Dark Hand enforcers Finn, Ratso and Chow encounter none other than vampire hunter Edgar Frog..?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Disclaimer: The geniuses at Warner Bros own the Lost Boys film trilogy. John Rogers (also a genius) owns the cartoon Jackie Chan Adventures. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time..

Finn, Ratso and Chow stood there, their eyes having widened in shock. There in front of them, a smirk adorning his handsome face as he held up the Monkey Talisman in his hand, was none other than Edgar Frog — who, they had heard, was a “surfboard shaper and vampire hunter”.

Eyes darted back and forth between the three Dark Hand enforcerers; they knew they were in big trouble. Having been disarmed of their weapons, they were forced to rely on their brainpower.

Edgar’s smirk widened. If there was one thing he loved, it was having gotten the upper hand, especially when it came to a battle against the Dark Hand. And right now, he had the right weapon for it. _I got to remember to thank Jade for letting me borrow the Monkey Talisman someday,_ he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
